One-Shots for Mlp
by FanGirls319
Summary: A bunch of one-shots for mlp, none will affect the other stories, and I will accept suggestions. Rae
1. Identity Crisis

Spike always knew he was different. He'd learned that he was kinder than most dragons, and he knew he would be a baby dragon forever. But that didn't mean he liked it.

He'd tried to be stronger to himself, by making his Spike the Dragon Code, but it didn't work. And even now, over a year later, he still couldn't stop wondering. About his parents, where he came from, and if he was even a dragon any more. He didn't have wings, and acted more of a pony than a dragon, so should he even be counted as a dragon? It was worrying him, and Twi couldn't help but notice it.

 _Twi P.O.V_

"He's been down for a couple of days now," I thought, frowning at my Number 1 assistant. "I should probably do something about this,"

"That's the books organised Twilight. So you want me to send a letter to Celestia? Or are you leaving it for today?" He asked me in a tired voice.

"Spike," I said cautiously. "You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?"

He glanced up, slightly surprised. "Of course! I am your Number 1 assistant after all!" He seemed to stand up straighter and prouder, as if his position gave him strength.

"I've been working you a bit too hard lately. I think you should take the rest of the day off," I told him. He may say nothing was wrong, but if he was just tired, he could at least get some sleep.

"Are you sure? It's only noon! Isn't there anything that needs to be done?" He asked, seemingly desperate for more to do. It reminded me of when I hated the castle, and did everything I could to stay out. But he didn't seem to care where he was, as long as he was busy.

"Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow," I insisted.

"Well... ok," he sighed, giving in.

I turned around to leave. When I got to the door, I looked back at him. "You sure there's nothing wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Just a little tired."

I smiled. "Get some sleep. You look like you need it." Then I left.

 _Spike P.O.V_

"No, no, no! She's noticed how much this is getting to me!" I moaned quietly. I had panicked when Twi asked if I was ok, and I was terrified when she suggested a day off. A whole eight hours alone with my thoughts. Great. But she was right. I wasn't sleeping right. Whenever I tried to sleep, I would wonder about my parents, and wonder if they'd be proud or ashamed of me for being so kind and pony like. Sometimes I think that I'm really just a pony stuck in a dragon's body. Then I start to think about the other standings and how different I am. How awkward I feel around dragons, how normal ponies feel.

Before I know it, I'm thinking those thoughts, but then I have a sudden memory of Twilight and me, when I was a lot younger, and we lived in Canterlot.

 _"Twi? Am I normal?" I had asked._

 _"No-one is normal Spike. Normal is boring. Can you imagine a world where everyone is the same? It's unique people, like you and I that matter. I doubt there's any dragon on the world that would be such an amazing assistant- or friend."_

I didn't even notice when I fell asleep.

 _Twi P.O.V_

Even after double checking with him, I still thought Spike's behaviour was a bit off. So I went to the first pony I thought of. AJ.

"You say the lil' kid ain't acting right?" She said, after I told her the story.

"Yes, he's been tired, and when I asked him what was wrong, he wouldn't say anything that was wrong, just that he was a little tired. But I know Spike, and you know as well as I, that Spike would never have a problem sleeping. I just don't know what could be wrong!" I cried.

"Well, remember when Spike started thinking about his past, and where he came from and things like that?" I nodded. "Well, maybe he's, y'know worrying again. It's a troubling thing not knowing where you came from."

I gasped. Of course. I'd found books on dragons by his bed and brushed it off as wanting to know about his species. And the last time this had happened, it ate away at his life, and he was always staring out windows. How could I have not seen?

"Of course," I whispered.

"A'd recommend ya go and help 'im before he does something dramatic, like going off with dragons like'e did the last time, the poor wee dumpling. Now, sugarcube, I wouldn't go bringing it up directly, might cause the poor thing stress. He's probably already worried you've figured it out-"

But before she could finish, I ran off.

* * *

"Spike?" I called when I got back. "You here?"

I went to the room I had last seen him in, and found him lying in a bundle of blanket and books, sucking his thumb. I awwed at the cuteness, then gently levitated him through to his bed. When I laid him down, his eyes started to flicker open, and he yawned sleepily.

"Twi?" He yawned.

"You sure you're ok Spike?" I asked gently. "You can tell me anything. I went get mad, or judge you, no matter what it is."

"I-I... it's nothing," he mumbled.

"No. It's not. You're worried about your past again, aren't you?"

"Maybe..." His big, green eyes started to fill up with tears, and he curled up, hiding himself with his blanket.

"Aww, Spikey, don't cry. Just tell me what's bothering you this time," I said, putting a hoof around his shoulders.

"I just... I don't even feel like I'm a real dragon!" He cried, throwing himself down onto his bed, and bawling.

"Spikey Wikeky, it's ok, shh shh, calm down," I whispered to him. Maybe I came on a little too strong. But isn't it better for him to just let it all out? "C'mon you're a big strong dragon, you can do this. Of course you're a real dragon! What makes you say that?"

He sniffled, and tried to stop crying so that he could answer. "I've been raised like a pony, and I'm so different from other dragon, I act all wrong!" He was fighting back tears again.

"Spike..." I l looked him straight in the eye. "Remember when I turned me and the others into Breezies? If you want me to..." I gulped. " I could make you a real pony..."

"Y-you could?!" He gasped.

"If you didn't like it I could probably turn you back, but I doubt you'd ever be the same again, and I won't if you don't want me to and-" I gabbled.

"Yes!"

"So I- wait did you say yes?"

"Yes!" He beamed. "Please, Twilight! I just want to belong."

"Well... ok, here goes." I stepped back. I took a deep breath. I clenched my eyes shut. And did the best thing I've ever done.

When I opened my eyes, there was a stallion in front of me. He was a purple pegasus, with a green jagged mane and tail. His wings were tipped with green, and his cutiemark was a scroll with a green flame around it. He was about my size, and still had his adorable emerald green eyes. He was ridiculously handsome. **(No, she doesn't like him like that. She's basically his adopted mother, so that would be disgusting)**

"Well," I said in a laughing voice. "I guess is better start taking my own letters. And we're gonna need a bigger bed."

* * *

 _AJ P.O.V_

After running off yesterday, Twilight wanted us all to meet at Sweet Apple Acres to tell us all something. I waited at the gates for the others to arrive. Rainbow was first, of course, closely followed by Pinkie, bouncing along happily. Flutters arrived a while later, carrying Angel on her back, and several minutes later Rarity arrived, obviously having rushed, since she had a hat hanging off her tail and a scarf in her mane. Flutters went to help her, while we waited for Twi.

She arrived about a minute after Rarity and cleared her throat loudly.

"Introducing, the new and improved, Spike!"

A tall stallion stepped out from behind a pile of barrels. I had to look twice to make sure, but there was no mistaking him. She had made Spike a pony. And boy was he handsome.

"Woah, woah, woah! This is awesome!" Yelled Rainbow. "Can he fly yet?"

"Haven't tried," he admitted.

"Oh wow Spike, this is really cool," Flutters whispered.

"Thanks Flutters!"

"Oh, darling, you look absolutely fantastic!" Cooed Rarity.

He blushed. "Thanks Rarity."

"AJ?" Said Twi. "What do you think?"

"Wow Spike," I said in my southern accent."You look... just... wow!"

"Thanks AJ, thanks guys. I wasn't sure how you'd react, but I finally feel like I'm where I'm meant to be. But I'd feel even more at home if I could use these." He extended his wings.

Rainbow gave him a wicked grin, and dragged him off to Scootaloo's flying lesson which would start in a couple of minutes. Everyone talked for a minute about how cool he looked, and left. I stood behind. There was no denying it.

I like Spike.

 **Wow, this took a while! So yeah, this won't be updated often, but I will accept suggestions, and won't abandon it. It's one shots, so Spike won't be a pony in the rest of it, but if you want anot** **her chapter of this one then I might do one. But for now, peace**

 **~Owen**


	2. the next one was in the works

**Hey guys, Owen here, I just have to say that I'm having trouble writing because life, and I also have WAY too many stories. I'm going to go through them, one story at a time, and finish them. I'm going to start with Foxy's Tale. Just as a warning, I wouldn't expect truth or dare to be continued. And I may not finish the Foxy's Tale full series, as I may leave the fandom by then, but I doubt it will come to that. Thanks for reading this, and have fun reading my stories until I get into a good pattern. I'll try to update every Friday, but keep an eye on my profile for further information. ~Owen**


End file.
